DESCRIPTION (Taken from the application) The original cell culture core due to the large variety of services has been subdivided into two subcores, the Parenchymal Liver Cell Subcore and the Non-parenchymal Liver Cell Subcore last year. 1. Parenchymal Liver Subcore. This core was established in the beginning of the fourth year of the current funding cycle. The objectives are to 1. provide services needed by a large number of independently funded investigators to improve research efficiency by sharing resources and lowering costs, and 2. foster an environment for interdisciplinary collaboration and research. 2. Non-parenchymal Liver Cell Subcore. The primary objectives of this subcore are to promote research on non-parenchymal liver cell biology by providing specialized services for isolation of rat non-parenchymal cells and to stimulate collaboration among the center and non-center investigators on and off campus. The subcore will provide normal rat Kupffer cells, hepatic stellate cells, and sinusoidal endothelial cells to investigators. It will isolate the cells from various rat models of liver injury, including that induced by ethanol, carbon tetrachloride or cholestasis. It will also provide consultation on techniques involved in non-parenchymal liver cell isolation and culture.